ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello! Morning
ハロー！モーニング (English: Hello! Morning) is a weekly television show starring the lead Hello! Project group Morning Musume (although originally, all Hello! Project members were featured). It has aired 11:30 to 12:30 Sundays on TV Tokyo. It has been on the air from April 2000 until April 2007. The name of the show is often abbreviated as ハロモニ (Haromoni). The last episode of Hello! Morning was aired April 1st, 2007 after 354 episodes. The show was replaced with a new show called Haromoni@, which is somewhat shorter and has a different concept. Corners Hello! Morning's air time was divided in several corners, some of which were steady and some of which were not. * Hello Morning's Skit Episode Listing The episode titles listed here aren't official. They're just intended to give a rough indication of what's in the episode for help in identification. Most of the first 136 titles were made up by the people who served the episodes on IRC, after that ~Dan~ and Crash-O provide descriptions. Since around episode 200, some of the names are taken from the descriptions at Hello Pro Bittorrent, where episodes of the show are available on a weekly basis. Taka has been updating the early vague episode titles. 2000 Each episode is 30 minutes (24 minutes without commercials). * [Morning Episode 000|[2000.04.02 #000]] - "Episode 0" - preview * [Morning Episode 001|[2000.04.09 #001]] - Idol Legends - Mie * [Morning Episode 002|[2000.04.16 #002]] - Idol Legends - Mihara Junko * [Morning Episode 003|[2000.04.23 #003]] - Idol Legends - Watanabe Minayo * [Morning Episode 004|[2000.04.30 #004]] - Idol Legends - Hayami Yuu * [Morning Episode 005|[2000.05.07 #005]] - Idol Legends - Isono Kiriko / 4th Gen Debut * [Morning Episode 006|[2000.05.14 #006]] - Idol Legends - "Idol Within The Idol" Matsuda Seiko * [Morning Episode 007|[2000.05.21 #007]] - Idol Legends - Tongue Twisters with Nagai Minako * [Morning Episode 008|[2000.05.28 #008]] - Idol Legends - Ichii Sayaka!? * [Morning Episode 009|[2000.06.04 #009]] - Idol Legends - Honda Minako * [Morning Episode 010|[2000.06.11 #010]] - Idol Legends - "Variety Show Idol" Moriguchi Hiroko * [Morning Episode 011|[2000.06.18 #011]] - Idol Legends - "Fashion Model Idol" Rinka * [Morning Episode 012|[2000.06.25 #012]] - Morning Battle - Pro-Wrestling with Crush 2000 * [Morning Episode 013|[2000.07.02 #013]] - Idol Legends - Kousaka Miyuki * [Morning Episode 014|[2000.07.09 #014]] - Yukata Special with Idol Legends Hayashiya Pe & Hayashiya Paako * [Morning Episode 015|[2000.07.16 #015]] - Impersonations with Idol Legend Shimizu Michiko * [Morning Episode 016|[2000.07.23 #016]] - Putter Golf with Idol Legend Matsumoto Iyo * [Morning Episode 017|[2000.07.30 #017]] - H!P 2000 Summer Concert Rehearsals * [Morning Episode 018|[2000.08.06 #018]] - Don't Sing the Last Phrase! * [Morning Episode 019|[2000.08.13 #019]] - True / False Quiz with Shimazaki Wakako * [Morning Episode 020|[2000.08.20 #020]] - True / False Quiz with Mitsui Naomi * [Morning Episode 021|[2000.08.27 #021]] - Hello! Project 2000 Summer Concert 1 Hour Special * [Morning Episode 022|[2000.09.03 #022]] - True / False Quiz with Henmi Emiri * [Morning Episode 023|[2000.09.10 #023]] - Kaiya's Sexy Exercise Ball * [Morning Episode 024|[2000.09.17 #024]] - Pheremones Lecture with Oohara Kaori * [Morning Episode 025|[2000.09.24 #025]] - Hello! Morning Want to See It Once More Request Special * [Morning Episode 026|[2000.10.01 #026]] - Double-Dutch and Country Musume.'s Hokkaido * [Morning Episode 027|[2000.10.08 #027]] - Double-Dutch and Shibata Ayumi in Hokkaido * [Morning Episode 028|[2000.10.15 #028]] - Let's make butter + swordfight * [Morning Episode 029|[2000.10.22 #029]] - Chestnuts + swordfight * [Morning Episode 030|[2000.10.29 #030]] - Pear picking and trot * [Morning Episode 031|[2000.11.05 #031]] - November taiko * [Morning Episode 032|[2000.11.12 #032]] - Onsen + taiko performance * [Morning Episode 033|[2000.11.19 #033]] - Ginger picking + aikido * [Morning Episode 034|[2000.11.26 #034]] - Dance suru no da karaoke * [Morning Episode 035|[2000.12.03 #035]] - Yasuda Kei's birthday + magic tricks * [Morning Episode 036|[2000.12.10 #036]] - Chokotto LOVE karaoke * [Morning Episode 037|[2000.12.17 #037]] - Food and hand bells * [Morning Episode 038|[2000.12.24 #038]] - Minimoni xmas special * 2000.12.31 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2001 * [Morning Episode 039|[2001.01.07 #039]] - Hello! Project 2001 special (live) * [Morning Episode 040|[2001.01.14 #040]] - H!P concert at Sun Plaza * [Morning Episode 041|[2001.01.21 #041]] - Minimoni special * [Morning Episode 042|[2001.01.28 #042]] - Quick draw gunfight + Renai karaoke * [Morning Episode 043|[2001.02.04 #043]] - Quick draw gunfight + Jankenpyon karaoke * [Morning Episode 044|[2001.02.11 #044]] - Minimoni magic * [Morning Episode 045|[2001.02.18 #045]] - Minimoni magic continued * [Morning Episode 046|[2001.02.25 #046]] - Minimoni vs Challenge moni * [Morning Episode 047|[2001.03.04 #047]] - Hello! Project 2001 special (71 minutes) * [Morning Episode 048|[2001.03.11 #048]] - Minimoni vs Challenge moni * [Morning Episode 049|[2001.03.18 #049]] - Minimoni vs Challenge moni * [Morning Episode 050|[2001.03.25 #050]] - Minimoni vs Challenge moni * [Morning Episode 051|[2001.04.01 #051]] - Minimoni vs Challenge moni * [Morning Episode 052|[2001.04.08 #052]] - Minimoni vs Challenge moni * [Morning Episode 053|[2001.04.15 #053]] - Challenge moni's The Godfather * [Morning Episode 054|[2001.04.22 #054]] - Nakazawa cup cooking contest * [Morning Episode 055|[2001.04.29 #055]] - Artist Yasuda quiz * [Morning Episode 056|[2001.05.06 #056]] - Hello! Project Sports meet special * [Morning Episode 057|[2001.05.13 #057]] - Hello! Project Sports meet special * [Morning Episode 058|[2001.05.20 #058]] - Challenge moni and Minimoni highlights * [Morning Episode 059|[2001.05.27 #059]] - Haromoni highlights * [Morning Episode 060|[2001.06.03 #060]] - Haromoni request best 10 * [Morning Episode 061|[2001.06.10 #061]] - Haromoni renewal + Yuko courting * [Morning Episode 062|[2001.06.17 #062]] - Yuko adult training - newscasting * [Morning Episode 063|[2001.06.24 #063]] - Yuko adult training - lucky item search * [Morning Episode 064|[2001.07.01 #064]] - Shuffle Natsu Matsuri special * [Morning Episode 065|[2001.07.08 #065]] - Yuko adult training - human emotions * [Morning Episode 066|[2001.07.15 #066]] - Cultivating appraisal skills * [Morning Episode 067|[2001.07.22 #067]] - Yuko adult training - personality test * [Morning Episode 068|[2001.07.29 #068]] - Nacchi's cooking training * [Morning Episode 069|[2001.08.05 #069]] - Cooking day part 2 * [Morning Episode 070|[2001.08.12 #070]] - Save the princess * [Morning Episode 071|[2001.08.19 #071]] - Haiku day * [Morning Episode 072|[2001.08.26 #072]] - Save the princess - Chami * [Morning Episode 073|[2001.09.02 #073]] - Save the princess - Tsuji * [Morning Episode 074|[2001.09.09 #074]] - Save the princess - Kei * [Morning Episode 075|[2001.09.16 #075]] - Save the princess - Kaori * [Morning Episode 076|[2001.09.23 #076]] - Minimoni world standard collection * [Morning Episode 077|[2001.09.30 #077]] - Guest talk highlights The show becomes longer. 45 minutes (37 minutes without commercials). * [Morning Episode 078|[2001.10.07 #078]] - Time travel + snow white * [Morning Episode 079|[2001.10.14 #079]] - Gender changing + red riding hood * [Morning Episode 080|[2001.10.21 #080]] - Fortune + juggling part 1 * [Morning Episode 081|[2001.10.28 #081]] - Dangle game (first appearance of 5th generation) * [Morning Episode 082|[2001.11.04 #082]] - Last phrase dame dame * [Morning Episode 083|[2001.11.11 #083]] - One-shot pun gags * [Morning Episode 084|[2001.11.18 #084]] - 2nd mimicry throne battle * [Morning Episode 085|[2001.11.25 #085]] - Gesture battle * [Morning Episode 086|[2001.12.02 #086]] - New members 4-takku * [Morning Episode 087|[2001.12.09 #087]] - Memory mimic * [Morning Episode 088|[2001.12.16 #088]] - 2001 confession special * [Morning Episode 089|[2001.12.23 #089]] - Confessions Xmas special * 2001.12.30 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2002 * [Morning Episode 090|[2002.01.06 #090]] - New Years highlight collection * [Morning Episode 091|[2002.01.13 #091]] - Dance showdown * [Morning Episode 092|[2002.01.20 #092]] - Hello! Project special * [Morning Episode 093|[2002.01.27 #093]] - Holes of love * [Morning Episode 094|[2002.02.03 #094]] - Music gestures * [Morning Episode 095|[2002.02.10 #095]] - Anata wa dare deshoo * [Morning Episode 096|[2002.02.17 #096]] - Costumed loudness contest * [Morning Episode 097|[2002.02.24 #097]] - Machigai five * [Morning Episode 098|[2002.03.03 #098]] - Hello! Project 2002 special (70 mins) * [Morning Episode 099|[2002.03.10 #099]] - Fashion show * [Morning Episode 100|[2002.03.17 #100]] - 100th episode special * [Morning Episode 101|[2002.03.24 #101]] - Minimoni special * [Morning Episode 102|[2002.03.31 #102]] - Pun champion * [Morning Episode 103|[2002.04.07 #103]] - Dancing queen * [Morning Episode 104|[2002.04.14 #104]] - Sleepover * [Morning Episode 105|[2002.04.21 #105]] - Hanami quiz * [Morning Episode 106|[2002.04.28 #106]] - Body catch * [Morning Episode 107|[2002.05.05 #107]] - Nani Nani hat quiz * [Morning Episode 108|[2002.05.12 #108]] - Machigai five * [Morning Episode 109|[2002.05.19 #109]] - Fuusen bakuhatsu * [Morning Episode 110|[2002.05.26 #110]] - Musical special * [Morning Episode 111|[2002.06.02 #111]] - Balance sense * [Morning Episode 112|[2002.06.09 #112]] - Tsuji-chan's 15th birthday project * [Morning Episode 113|[2002.06.16 #113]] - Holes of love * [Morning Episode 114|[2002.06.23 #114]] - Super yaoya game * [Morning Episode 115|[2002.06.30 #115]] - Hello! Project Kids decision special * [Morning Episode 116|[2002.07.07 #116]] - Shuffle 2002 special * [Morning Episode 117|[2002.07.14 #117]] - Shuffle 2002 special cont'd * [Morning Episode 118|[2002.07.21 #118]] - Take the picture! * [Morning Episode 119|[2002.07.28 #119]] - Last phrase dame dame * [Morning Episode 120|[2002.08.04 #120]] - Summer ultra quiz * [Morning Episode 121|[2002.08.11 #121]] - Haromoni in Hokkaido * [Morning Episode 122|[2002.08.18 #122]] - Haromoni in Hokkaido cont'd * [Morning Episode 123|[2002.08.25 #123]] - Pucchi Moni 5-maru special * [Morning Episode 124|[2002.09.01 #124]] - H!P Kids came to play special * [Morning Episode 125|[2002.09.08 #125]] - Tanpopo special * [Morning Episode 126|[2002.09.15 #126]] - Gourmet king champion * [Morning Episode 127|[2002.09.22 #127]] - Maki graduation special * [Morning Episode 128|[2002.09.29 #128]] - Haromoni highlights + ng special * [Morning Episode 129|[2002.10.06 #129]] - Oogiri special * [Morning Episode 130|[2002.10.13 #130]] - Oogiri special cont'd * [Morning Episode 131|[2002.10.20 #131]] - Buurabuura dangle game * [Morning Episode 132|[2002.10.27 #132]] - 3rd mimicry throne battle * [Morning Episode 133|[2002.11.03 #133]] - 2nd take the picture! battle * [Morning Episode 134|[2002.11.10 #134]] - Summer fuusen bakuhatsu relay * [Morning Episode 135|[2002.11.17 #135]] - Sports festival in Osaka Dome (part 1) * [Morning Episode 136|[2002.11.24 #136]] - Sports festival in Osaka Dome (part 2) * [Morning Episode 137|[2002.12.01 #137]] - 3rd ultra quiz * [Morning Episode 138|[2002.12.08 #138]] - Kappamoni meet hp kids * [Morning Episode 139|[2002.12.15 #139]] - Morning Musume on trial * [Morning Episode 140|[2002.12.22 #140]] - Morning Musume on trial cont'd * 2002.12.29 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2003 Show becomes 55(?) minutes (44 minutes without commercials). * [Morning Episode 141|[2003.01.05 #141]] - Kanji game * [Morning Episode 142|[2003.01.12 #142]] - Time challenges * [Morning Episode 143|[2003.01.19 #143]] - Top 15 funny clips * [Morning Episode 144|[2003.01.26 #144]] - Introducing 6th generation * [Morning Episode 145|[2003.02.02 #145]] - Sweeping up + folding clothes * [Morning Episode 146|[2003.02.09 #146]] - Last phrase karaoke special * [Morning Episode 147|[2003.02.16 #147]] - Fashion show * [Morning Episode 148|[2003.02.23 #148]] - Ball, dice, and hula hoop games * [Morning Episode 149|[2003.03.02 #149]] - H!P concert special (72 mins) * [Morning Episode 150|[2003.03.09 #150]] - Hyokkori Hyoutanjima performance * [Morning Episode 151|[2003.03.16 #151]] - NG pose * [Morning Episode 152|[2003.03.23 #152]] - Memory game * [Morning Episode 153|[2003.03.30 #153]] - Morning Musume vs Minimoni Show extends to 60 minutes (49 minutes without commercials). TV Tokyo, 11:30am - 12:30pm. * [Morning Episode 154|[2003.04.06 #154]] - Oranges & octopus game * [Morning Episode 155|[2003.04.13 #155]] - Onigiri making game * [Morning Episode 156|[2003.04.20 #156]] - In hotel room * [Morning Episode 157|[2003.04.27 #157]] - Betting for food * [Morning Episode 158|[2003.05.04 #158]] - Table tennis challenge * [Morning Episode 159|[2003.05.11 #159]] - Yasuda Kei hangs out with 6th gen * [Morning Episode 160|[2003.05.18 #160]] - Fujimoto Miki's first appearance on Hello! Morning * [Morning Episode 161|[2003.05.25 #161]] - Final H!P News with Yuko & Rika * [Morning Episode 162|[2003.06.01 #162]] - New MC Special * [Morning Episode 163|[2003.06.08 #163]] - Singing game + 6th gen test * [Morning Episode 164|[2003.06.15 #164]] - Acting/emotions game * [Morning Episode 165|[2003.06.22 #165]] - Nakazawa Yuko's 30th Birthday Special * [Morning Episode 166|[2003.06.29 #166]] - 2003 Shuffles Special * [Morning Episode 167|[2003.07.06 #167]] - 2003 Shuffles Special part 2 * [Morning Episode 168|[2003.07.13 #168]] - Word games/drawing game * [Morning Episode 169|[2003.07.20 #169]] - Word games * [Morning Episode 170|[2003.07.27 #170]] - Cage game * [Morning Episode 171|[2003.08.03 #171]] - Signing names in English * [Morning Episode 172|[2003.08.10 #172]] - Judging Nacchi * [Morning Episode 173|[2003.08.17 #173]] - Clips show * [Morning Episode 174|[2003.08.24 #174]] - Buura buura dangle game * [Morning Episode 175|[2003.08.31 #175]] - Poem writing + cooking * [Morning Episode 176|[2003.09.07 #176]] - Morning Musume in Hawaii * [Morning Episode 177|[2003.09.14 #177]] - Sakura Gumi and Otome Gumi performances * [Morning Episode 178|[2003.09.21 #178]] - Word judo + 6th gen make first appearance in police box skit * [Morning Episode 179|[2003.09.28 #179]] - Food game * [Morning Episode 180|[2003.10.05 #180]] - Good & bad words game * [Morning Episode 181|[2003.10.12 #181]] - Love love poem * [Morning Episode 182|[2003.10.19 #182]] - Kanji/drawing games; Abe Natsumi becomes new host * [Morning Episode 183|[2003.10.26 #183]] - Word Pro Wrestle * [Morning Episode 184|[2003.11.02 #184]] - Music game * [Morning Episode 185|[2003.11.09 #185]] - Voting game; Rika, Maki, and Miki sing Shabondama karaoke * [Morning Episode 186|[2003.11.16 #186]] - Voting game continued * [Morning Episode 187|[2003.11.23 #187]] - Challenge game * [Morning Episode 188|[2003.11.30 #188]] - Hello! Project Sports Festival * [Morning Episode 189|[2003.12.07 #189]] - ZYX performace * [Morning Episode 190|[2003.12.14 #190]] - Blindfold game * [Morning Episode 191|[2003.12.21 #191]] - Food game * [Morning Episode 192|[2003.12.28 #192]] - Trial 2004 * [Morning Episode SP|[2004.01.03 #SPECIAL]] - Photo game, intro game, magic tricks, etc. (72 mins) (first episode not broadcast on a Sunday) * [Morning Episode 193|[2004.01.11 #193]] - NG Special * [Morning Episode 194|[2004.01.18 #194]] - Quiz * [Morning Episode 195|[2004.01.25 #195]] - Ai Araba It's All Right and Kiseki no Kaori Dance performances * [Morning Episode 196|[2004.02.01 #196]] - Abe Natsumi's Graduation Special * [Morning Episode 197|[2004.02.08 #197]] - 6th Generation 1 Year Anniversary Special * 2004.02.15 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** * [Morning Episode 198|[2004.02.22 #198]] - Sketch Special * [Morning Episode 199|[2004.02.29 #199]] - Abe Natsumi's Graduation Concert (72 mins) * [Morning Episode 200|[2004.03.07 #200]] - Haromoni Awards 2004 * [Morning Episode 201|[2004.03.14 #201]] - Photograph Super 2004 * [Morning Episode 202|[2004.03.21 #202]] - Haromoni Psychological Test * [Morning Episode 203|[2004.03.28 #203]] - Otome Gumi vs Sakura Gumi Physical Endurance Match * [Morning Episode 204|[2004.04.04 #204]] - Yasuda Kei & Inaba Atsuko looking at food * [Morning Episode 205|[2004.04.11 #205]] - Goto Maki fanclub event in Hawaii, Confessions * [Morning Episode 206|[2004.04.18 #206]] - Memorization Battle * [Morning Episode 207|[2004.04.25 #207]] - Find A New Master Painter Game * [Morning Episode 208|[2004.05.02 #208]] - Karaoke Medley Battle * [Morning Episode 209|[2004.05.09 #209]] - Mini Moni Special * [Morning Episode 210|[2004.05.16 #210]] - Morning Musume vs Hello! Morning * [Morning Episode 211|[2004.05.23 #211]] - Monomane Battle * [Morning Episode 212|[2004.05.30 #212]] - Hello! Morning Academy * [Morning Episode 213|[2004.06.06 #213]] - Haromoni Body Word Forming Championship * [Morning Episode 214|[2004.06.13 #214]] - Haromoni Narikiri Grand Prix * [Morning Episode 215|[2004.06.20 #215]] - Haromoni Psychological Test * [Morning Episode 216|[2004.06.27 #216]] - Morning Musume Camera Is My Life Contest * [Morning Episode 217|[2004.07.04 #217]] - Morning Musume Mental & Physical Check-up * [Morning Episode 218|[2004.07.11 #218]] - Hello Morning Shouten like traditional comedy/humor (Oogiri) game * [Morning Episode 219|[2004.07.18 #219]] - Summer Night Scary Story Special * [Morning Episode 220|[2004.07.25 #220]] - 2nd Haromoni Academy * [Morning Episode 221|[2004.08.01 #221]] - Bloodtype Research * [Morning Episode 222|[2004.08.08 #222]] - Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai Special * [Morning Episode 223|[2004.08.15 #223]] - Clips show and Aa Ii na! performance by W * [Morning Episode 224|[2004.08.22 #224]] - Michishige Sayumi, Ishikawa Rika, and Ogawa Makoto go fishing, W go on a rollercoaster * [Morning Episode 225|[2004.08.29 #225]] - Haromoni Calorie Battle * [Morning Episode 226|[2004.09.05 #226]] - Morning Musume in Hawaii * [Morning Episode 227|[2004.09.12 #227]] - Drawing game * [Morning Episode 228|[2004.09.19 #228]] - W visit World Children Game Summit, Morning Musume mutual responsibility game * [Morning Episode 229|[2004.09.26 #229]] - "Aki no Kyuugi" group competition (puzzle games) * [Morning Episode 230|[2004.10.03 #230]] - W in an earthquake simulator and Robokiss performance * [Morning Episode 231|[2004.10.10 #231]] - Buura Buura Dangle Game * [Morning Episode 232|[2004.10.17 #232]] - Recognition Battle * [Morning Episode 233|[2004.10.24 #233]] - Today Music Time 2004 * [Morning Episode 234|[2004.10.31 #234]] - Haromoni Super Magic Special * [Morning Episode 235|[2004.11.07 #235]] - Haromoni Academy Pro Shopper * [Morning Episode 236|[2004.11.14 #236]] - Haromoni Physical Exam * [Morning Episode 237|[2004.11.21 #237]] - Lucky 7 Audition in Okayama * [Morning Episode 238|[2004.11.28 #238]] - Hello Pro All-Stars Special * [Morning Episode 239|[2004.12.05 #239]] - The 4th Haromoni Academy with Abe Natsumi * [Morning Episode 240|[2004.12.12 #240]] - Quiz 1000 Teen Survey * [Morning Episode 241|[2004.12.19 #241]] - Lucky 7 Finalists * 2004.12.26 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2005 * 2005.01.02 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** * [Morning Episode 242|[2005.01.09 #242]] - Lucky 7 Audition Special * [Morning Episode 243|[2005.01.16 #243]] - Gourmet Bus Tour * [Morning Episode 244|[2005.01.23 #244]] - Haromoni Academy - Stage Magic * [Morning Episode 245|[2005.01.30 #245]] - "Please Take Me On A Date 1" * [Morning Episode 246|[2005.02.06 #246]] - Iida Kaori Graduation Special * [Morning Episode 247|[2005.02.13 #247]] - Previously unshown clips * 2005.02.20 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** * [Morning Episode 248|[2005.02.27 #248]] - "Please Take Me On A Date 2" * [Morning Episode 249|[2005.03.06 #249]] - Haromoni 2nd Body Word Forming Championship * [Morning Episode 250|[2005.03.13 #250]] - "Please Take Us On A Date Too" * [Morning Episode 251|[2005.03.20 #251]] - "Please Take Me On A Date 3" * [Morning Episode 252|[2005.03.27 #252]] - Haru wa Michinoku Ohanami Musume (culinary quiz) * [Morning Episode 253|[2005.04.03 #253]] - Hello! Morning 5th Anniversary Special * [Morning Episode 254|[2005.04.10 #254]] - Hello! Morning Paris Collection Beautician Challenge * [Morning Episode 255|[2005.04.17 #255]] - "Please Take Me On A Date 4" * [Morning Episode 256|[2005.04.24 #256]] - Hello! Morning Fortune Telling * [Morning Episode 257|[2005.05.01 #257]] - Morning Musume Audition 2005 Special * [Morning Episode 258|[2005.05.08 #258]] - Ishikawa Rika Graduation Special * [Morning Episode 259|[2005.05.15 #259]] - Hello! Morning 5th Anniversary Special * [Morning Episode 260|[2005.05.22 #260]] - Hello! Morning 5th Anniversary Special (conclusion of past week's episode) * [Morning Episode 261|[2005.05.29 #261]] - Hello! Morning Behavioral Psychology Test * [Morning Episode 262|[2005.06.05 #262]] - 100yen Shop Goods Experiments * [Morning Episode 263|[2005.06.12 #263]] - Hello! Morning 5th Gen vs 6th Gen Fiery Survival Death Match! * [Morning Episode 264|[2005.06.19 #264]] - Shuffle Unit Special * [Morning Episode 265|[2005.06.26 #265]] - Haromoni Academy - English Lesson * [Morning Episode 266|[2005.07.03 #266]] - "Please Take Me On A Date 5" * [Morning Episode 267|[2005.07.10 #267]] - New member Kusumi Koharu Special * [Morning Episode 268|[2005.07.17 #268]] - Observation Battle * [Morning Episode 269|[2005.07.24 #269]] - Summer Yukata Special (part 1) * [Morning Episode 270|[2005.07.31 #270]] - Summer Yukata Special (part 2, conclusion) * [Morning Episode 271|[2005.08.07 #271]] - Mid-Summer Kamakura Date Series 6, Feng Shui (part 1) * [Morning Episode 272|[2005.08.14 #272]] - Mid-Summer Kamakura Date Series 6, Feng Shui (part 2) * [Morning Episode 273|[2005.08.21 #273]] - Food + Magic Contest * [Morning Episode 274|[2005.08.28 #274]] - Amazing Animal Show * [Morning Episode 275|[2005.09.04 #275]] - Karaoke Battle (part 1) * [Morning Episode 276|[2005.09.11 #276]] - "Please Take Me On A Date 7" (Safari) * [Morning Episode 277|[2005.09.18 #277]] - Song Battle * [Morning Episode 278|[2005.09.25 #278]] - Magic Restaurant Idol Battle Show becomes shorter for the first time: broadcast 11:30-12:24 (54 minutes - 44 minutes without commercials). * [Morning Episode 279|[2005.10.02 #279]] - Magic Restaurant Body Text Battle * [Morning Episode 280|[2005.10.09 #280]] - Recap Ranking Special * [Morning Episode 281|[2005.10.16 #281]] - Hypnotism Polygraph Test - Fujimoto Miki * [Morning Episode 282|[2005.10.23 #282]] - Hypnotism Polygraph Test - Michishige Sayumi * [Morning Episode 283|[2005.10.30 #283]] - Dosukoi Game (part 1) * [Morning Episode 284|[2005.11.06 #284]] - Dosukoi Game (part 2, conclusion) * [Morning Episode 285|[2005.11.13 #285]] - Nankai Candies vs. Morning Musume - Revenge battle * [Morning Episode 286|[2005.11.20 #286]] - Brain Scan - Konno Asami * [Morning Episode 287|[2005.11.27 #287]] - Dosukoi! Kinboshi flags * [Morning Episode 288|[2005.12.04 #288]] - Dosukoi! Daruma-san fell down * [Morning Episode 289|[2005.12.11 #289]] - Brain Scan - Kamei Eri * [Morning Episode 290|[2005.12.18 #290]] - Brain Scan - Niigaki Risa * [Morning Episode 291|[2005.12.25 #291]] - Christmas Special 2006 * 2006.01.01 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** * [Morning Episode 292|[2006.01.08 #292]] - New Year's Overweight Special (part 1) * [Morning Episode 293|[2006.01.15 #293]] - New Year's Overweight Special (part 2) * [Morning Episode 294|[2006.01.22 #294]] - Entertainment Restaurant * [Morning Episode 295|[2006.01.29 #295]] - Dosukoi! Battle Royale * [Morning Episode 296|[2006.02.05 #296]] - New Year's Overweight Special Unaired scenes * [Morning Episode 297|[2006.02.12 #297]] - Magic Restaurant Recap * 2006.02.19 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** * [Morning Episode 298|[2006.02.26 #298]] - Entertainment Restaurant (Itsumo Koko Kara as guests) * [Morning Episode 299|[2006.03.05 #299]] - Gourmet World Cup Games * [Morning Episode 300|[2006.03.12 #300]] - Acting Skills Battle * [Morning Episode 301|[2006.03.19 #301]] - Science Restaurant * [Morning Episode 302|[2006.03.26 #302]] - Ekiben Musume * [Morning Episode 303|[2006.04.02 #303]] - This is Japan: Hato Bus Tour * [Morning Episode 304|[2006.04.09 #304]] - Body Age Assessment Special * [Morning Episode 305|[2006.04.16 #305]] - Haro Moni Disney Special pt. 1 * [Morning Episode 306|[2006.04.23 #306]] - Haro Moni Disney Special pt. 2 * [Morning Episode 307|[2006.04.30 #307]] - Golden Week! Food Ranking Battle * [Morning Episode 308|[2006.05.07 #308]] - World Pucchi Games * [Morning Episode 309|[2006.05.14 #309]] - Narikiri job acting * [Morning Episode 310|[2006.05.21 #310]] - Drawing skills battle * [Morning Episode 311|[2006.05.28 #311]] - Gourmet World Cup Games 2 * [Morning Episode 312|[2006.06.04 #312]] - World Pucchi Games 2 * [Morning Episode 313|[2006.06.11 #313]] - Haromoni! Cub Quiz * [Morning Episode 314|[2006.06.18 #314]] - Timeslip Special * [Morning Episode 315|[2006.06.25 #315]] - Surprise Psyche Test * [Morning Episode 316|[2006.07.02 #316]] - Haromoni Shopping King Battle: Comedy Attack Chance! * [Morning Episode 317|[2006.07.09 #317]] - Magic Restaurant Special * [Morning Episode 318|[2006.07.16 #318]] - Kindergarten Special * [Morning Episode 319|[2006.07.23 #319]] - Konno Asami Graduation Special * [Morning Episode 320|[2006.07.30 #320]] - Price Guessing Game * [Morning Episode 321|[2006.08.06 #321]] - Sealife Cubquiz * [Morning Episode 322|[2006.08.13 #322]] - Haromoni Shopping Queen Battle, Comedy Attack Chance! Part 2 * [Morning Episode 323|[2006.08.20 #323]] - Haromoni! Cub Quiz Pt.2 * [Morning Episode 324|[2006.08.27 #324]] - Ogawa Makoto Graduation Special * [Morning Episode 325|[2006.09.03 #325]] - Berryz Koubou - Countryside Trip * [Morning Episode 326|[2006.09.10 #326]] - Magic Restaurant Games * [Morning Episode 327|[2006.09.17 #327]] - Tokyo Strolling * [Morning Episode 328|[2006.09.24 #328]] - Ayaya on Trial * [Morning Episode 329|[2006.10.01 #329]] - All-around Cub Quiz * [Morning Episode 330|[2006.10.08 #330]] - Animal Training Challenge (Mitsui Aika first appearance) * [Morning Episode 331|[2006.10.15 #331]] - Dog Specialty Shops * [Morning Episode 332|[2006.10.22 #332]] - A Day with Rental Dog * [Morning Episode 333|[2006.10.29 #333]] - Animal Wedding * [Morning Episode 334|[2006.11.05 #334]] - Animal Picturebook Making * [Morning Episode 335|[2006.11.12 #335]] - Take Me on a Date Series 6 Kakuda Special * [Morning Episode 336|[2006.11.19 #336]] - Job Simulation Theme Park Special * [Morning Episode 337|[2006.11.26 #337]] - Tsuji vs. Michishige Cooking Battle * [Morning Episode 338|[2006.12.03 #338]] - Sukeban Yakkun Special * [Morning Episode 339|[2006.12.10 #339]] - 8th Generation Audition Results Special * [Morning Episode 340|[2006.12.17 #340]] - Merry Korikkimas Special * [Morning Episode 341|[2006.12.24 #341]] - Christmas Special * 2006.12.31 **NO EPISODE THIS WEEK** 2007 * [Morning Episode 342|[2007.01.07 #342]] - New Year Special * [Morning Episode 343|[2007.01.14 #343]] - HaroMoni Awards, Best 10 of 2006 * [Morning Episode 344|[2007.01.21 #344]] - Hello! Bowling Battle * [Morning Episode 345|[2007.01.28 #345]] - Performer Panel Quiz * [Morning Episode 346|[2007.02.04 #346]] - Tsuji vs. Michishige Cooking Battle Rematch * [Morning Episode 347|[2007.02.11 #347]] - HaroMoni Academy: Monomane Battle (Mitsui Aika introduction) * [Morning Episode 348|[2007.02.18 #348]] - Draw and Strike!! "Actress Spirit" Performance Check * [Morning Episode 349|[2007.02.25 #349]] - "Painting from a Song" Quiz * [Morning Episode 350|[2007.03.04 #350]] - HaroMoni Academy: Graduating from Short-comings * [Morning Episode 351|[2007.03.11 #351]] - HaroMoni Academy: Comedy Reaction Battle * [Morning Episode 352|[2007.03.18 #352]] - Mikitty Needs a Hobby! HPC Special (Li Chun and Qian Lin first appearance) * [Morning Episode 353|[2007.03.25 #353]] - HaroMoni 7th Anniversary SP, Best 100 of All Time (1/2) * [Morning Episode 354|[2007.04.01 #354]] - HaroMoni 7th Anniversary SP, Best 100 of All Time (2/2) External Links * Official site * Hello Pro Bittorrent * Hello! Morning skit character list * old Hello! Morning episode guide @ mm-bbs.info, has reviews and English subtitles for Hello! Morning episodes * Hello! Project Chat forum @ mm-bbs.org, features weekly Hello! Morning threads with screencaps and subtitles